A hybrid or an electric vehicle may be equipped with at least one traction battery connected to an electrical load and configured to provide energy for propulsion. The traction battery may also provide energy, e.g., by an electrical bus, for other electrical systems. For example, the traction battery may transfer energy to high voltage loads, such as compressors and electric heaters. An electrical contactor may be a switch electrically connected between the battery and the electrical load and configured to open to disconnect the battery from the load and close to connect the battery to the load.